


письма не находят адресата

by your_mangi



Series: много Паши не бывает [5]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Siblings relathionship, облизываю костика кота без смс и регистрации
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: Когда-нибудь, они его обязательно найдут.
Series: много Паши не бывает [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853032
Kudos: 3





	письма не находят адресата

Всё вокруг в одночасье пустеет. И без того музейные комнаты и коридоры квартиры застывают окончательно, словно залитые холодным бетоном. Даже тихие шаги Кристины и другой прислуги растворяются в гуле, звенящем в голове. 

И Колдовстворец после летних каникул тоже пустеет. Звучит смешно в отношении огромного муравейника под горой, но Паша никак не может расправиться с этим чувством. 

Федя, добрая душа, не прекращает улыбаться, но и в душу не лезет, не расспрашивает, без слов понимает, что сейчас не лучшее время:

– Будешь? – протягивает апельсиновых мармеладных «пчёлок», и Паша, конечно, соглашается. Как хорошо, что есть такие друзья, как Федя. 

Это даже странно и неправильно. Они с Кешей никогда не были близкими, не говорили по душам, не обнимались, когда было тяжело – что там ещё делают нормальные братья и сёстры? Но ей грустно, и ощущение оторванности, потерянности давит настолько, что она шарахается каждого выпуска «Вестника», словно бумага может обжечь руки, коснись она её, и за километр обходит их рабочий кабинет. 

В размеренную, новую реальность, полную тревоги, сверкнув, как комета, врывается Костик Кот, сварожич из выпускного класса, местная звезда, широкая улыбка, добрый нрав и десятки цветных татуировок. 

Конечно, Паша видела его на матчах, а уж не слышать про «Айтварас» было сложно. Ей никогда особо не нравился квиддич, но Федя таскал её на игры, уверяя, что на топ-7 нужно смотреть обязательно, а уж на топ-3 и подавно, и сложно было не признать мастерство команд Колдовстворца. 

«Айтварас»… «Айтварас» был очень  _ громким _ , и Кот вписывается в эту компанию идеально. 

Костик появляется совершенно неожиданно. Костика даже в собственной голове Паша не может назвать как-то иначе: «Костя» в его отношении кажется незаконченным, «Константин» кажется совершенно абсурдным вариантом. Костик Кот улыбается так, как будто знает её тысячу лет, пытается затянуть в разговор так, как будто делает это каждый день. 

Костик ведёт себя как  _ старший брат.  _

Как старший брат в каких-нибудь идеалистических американских фильмах. И это сначала пугает. Костик нараспашку, словно вывернутый душой наизнанку – подходи, погладь бархатную заботу, почувствуй искорки внутренней энергии, зажмурь глаза от палящего счастья. У Паши от такого мурашки по коже. 

От ужаса, если честно. Её всегда пугала эта экстравертность, и даже крепкая дружба с Федей не могла поменять отношения. Закрытая в себе, как жемчужина в плотной сжатой ракушке, Паша всегда боялась и всё ещё боится открываться миру. Может, это подсознательный страх, что новая песчинка будет жемчужиной лучше, чем она, может, просто особенности воспитания, кто знает. 

У Костика как будто написанная инструкция, как общаться с людьми, но следует он ей так виртуозно и естественно, что и не понять, есть у него эти правильные алгоритмы на руках или нет. Он не лезет к ней сразу с распростёртыми объятиями, подбирается осторожно, бросает «Ну ты это, если чё, обращайся», как будто действительно  _ хочет помочь. _ Так странно. 

Так странно, что Паша не замечает, что они с Костиком сближаются. 

Они становятся  _ друзьями? _ Насколько вообще применимо это слово к парню  _ (партнёру, любовнику, зазнобе – кто они друг другу?) _ старшего брата, с которым ты особо не общаешься? В общем, Паша не может подобрать правильного слова, но присутствие Костика в её жизни становится таким привычным и правильным, что ей кажется, что он всегда был здесь, рядом, только прятался где-то за шторой, как будто ждал нужного момента, чтобы засиять – его звёздный час. 

– Он тебе хотя бы отвечает? – Костик звучит совершенно не как обычно. За абсолютно естественной бравадой и улыбкой, сверкающей как летнее солнце, конечно, скрывается вот такой Костик – беспокойный и эмпатичный, с искренним беспокойством о тех, кто ему дорог. 

Паша качает головой, подписывая очередной лист. Аккуратный почерк, текст без помарок и ошибок – со стороны покажется механической работой робота, для знающих – понимание, что это своеобразная забота со стороны Паши. Чёткие слова, чёткие буквы – чёткое донесение мысли. 

– Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь ответит? – в пальцах Кости поворачивается на автомате зажигалка, сверкая красными пластиковыми боками. 

– Не знаю, – честно отвечает она. Не хочется давать ложных надежд, – Это же, ну, Иннокентий, что я тебе рассказывать буду. 

Губы Костика надламывает улыбка.  _ Иннокентий!  _ Звучит-то как. Так по-гинсовски. 

– Ты его всегда так называешь? И когда пишешь – тоже? 

Паша кивает – ей очень хочется думать, что когда-нибудь – вслух или на письме – брат поправит её, и у неё будет моральное право называть его напрямую Кешей. 

– Я понял, – зажигалка замирает в пальцах, и Прасковья наконец-то может рассмотреть мелкие татуировки, забравшиеся даже на пальцы, – Он не отвечает, потому что обиделся на Иннокентия. 

И смеётся заливисто, так душевно, что Паша невольно заражается этой эмоцией, впервые за долгое время обнажая в улыбке зубы. 

Письма не находят адресата. Когда-нибудь, они его обязательно найдут. Когда-нибудь Кеша откроет доступ к своему почтовому ящику. 

Ну а пока она добавляет к готовому тексту:

_ «P. S. Костик скучает, не обижай его, пожалуйста, он хороший.» _

Аккуратно складывает лист, запечатывает конверт заклинанием – она пробовала по-старинке, промокая клеевой край, но выглядело и ощущалось ужасно. Останется только дождаться выходных, на Медном найти почтовое отделение и отправить письмо. 

Письма не могут достучаться до адресата – когда-нибудь одно обязательно достучится. 


End file.
